A pickup device is indispensable in an optical disk drive or a hard disk drive. As the description disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020089916 and Japan patent application number P2001-143425A, the main characteristic of these two patents is that adhering or coating electrode layers and piezoelectric thin films onto the surface of a suspension arm, when an outer voltage is applied to the suspension arm, the suspension arm deforms to adjust the position of the pickup head due to extension of the piezoelectric thin films. During reading and writing data process of the optical disk drive or the hard disk drive, the flying height of the pickup head can be adjusted by piezoelectric thin films as disclosed by those two patents. However, tracking motion cannot be tuned with this kind of apparatus, and they only generate small bending deflection of the suspension arm, such that large deformation of rotating optical disks cannot be compensated. According to measurement results, the vibration amplitude of the optical disk surface reaches as large as 80 micrometers when an optical disk rotates at 5400 rpm (revolution per minute). Therefore, with this kind of apparatus, the pickup head of disk drives cannot be maintained in a focusing range.